


More Than Words

by TamChronin



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-26
Updated: 2003-01-26
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamChronin/pseuds/TamChronin





	More Than Words

_"What would you say  
If I took those words away?"_

Clow Reed touched his staff to the surface of the card with a smile, then allowed the staff to shrink into key form and tucked it away. Yue raised his eyebrows from across the room, then smiled when Clow nodded in return.

They wouldn't have to worry about interruptions from Cerberus.

Yue's bed was situated so that one side of the room would be hidden from view of the door, just in case. The magician and his creation sat on the other side of the bed, hunched over as they worked. First Clow pulled out spools of silk cord and ribbon in various colors. A thoughtful look crossed Yue's face before he tapped a spool of silver cord and golden ribbon.

A wicked glint reached Clow's eyes as he pulled out a length of the silver cord. With a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows he looped it around his wrists and grinned with obvious intent. He expected a blush or a shocked look to grace his guardian's face, but instead he was met with a cool gaze that looked more contemplative than anything. Clow swallowed, eyes widening for a moment. Yue's mouth curved into a slight smile before he reached for Clow's bound hands and pulled his master closer. Clow's mouth formed an "O" of surprise, but when he looked like he was about to speak Yue placed a pale finger across his lips and shook his head. They both glanced in the direction of the door, peeking over the bed to make sure it was still closed.

Yue gently pulled on the silver silk cord, unwinding it slowly. He then measured what would be a suitable length, cut it, and set it aside. He cut a matching length of gold ribbon and waited expectantly. Clow finally remembered himself and put the spools away, then pulled out a few bolts of fabric. It took a while for them to agree on a burgundy silk with delicate embroidered flowers down the center. The flowers matched the cord and ribbon though, and that's what finally brought them to agreement. The fabric was pulled flat on the floor, then enough was cut that Clow could lay on it with room to spare if he so decided. Clow let out a soft sigh as he put the rest of the bolt away, remembering with a pang the original use he had intended for it. Maybe there would still be enough, if... He chided himself internally. The fabric he had cut wouldn't be going to waste at least. It was going toward a very good cause.

Finally Clow and Yue pulled the fabric flat on the floor, then folded it in half so it would not be thin enough to look through. A large box was placed in the center, then the fabric was pulled up to cover it. The fabric was gathered at the top, then the excess was draped so it ran over to the sides in an elegant flow, then the cord and ribbon was used to tie it into place. They were so intent in decorating the box that neither one noticed the door open slowly, or the soft pad of paws across the floor. A sudden battle-cry startled the conspirators, but an instant later the one who was really surprised was Cerberus.

The personified image of the Silent Card appeared, crossing her arms before her chest and shaking her head irritably at the spot where Cerberus had just been.

Clow and Yue exchanged a look.

Yue's eyes glittered slightly.

Clow bit his lower lip, trying futilely to hold in the laughter.

A choked snicker escaped sooner than he would have liked.

Silent turned to them, eyes wide with shock.

That was the last straw.

Clow and Yue both collapsed in each others arms, overcome with laughter. Yue's laugh was a soft, slivery sound that ran tingles up Clow's spine. Clow's laugh was a deep belly-laugh that shook his entire frame and stirred Yue from the core of his being. Their laughter began to die down from awareness of something stirring between them that ran deeper than shared secrets and laughter.

Silent threw her hands in the air, exasperated. She finally brought her finger to the cloth she kept draped over her mouth and her magic was invoked.

Her master and the guardian she served under were dumped unceremoniously in the yard, in the fresh Christmas Eve snow, next to where Cerberus was picking himself up, sputtering. The present stood between Clow and Yue, complete except for one thing-the tag. With a glowing smile, Yue presented the tag to Clow and Cerberus saw clearly the silvery script glowing on the slip of paper.

_For Cerberus From Your Family. Merry Christmas._

He bounced closer, enthusiastically. He sent a questioning look at his master, shifting his weight from side to side in front, showing childish impatience. With his signature benevolent smile, Clow gestured to the box with a flourish, inviting the energetic sun guardian to open his present.

The ribbons and silk cords came undone easily and Clow gathered the cloth that pooled on the surface of the snow. When Cerberus was left with only the box facing him he pounced, tearing into it with relish. Pieces flew everywhere until a set of gold and jeweled armor lay on the glittering crystals of snow.

Cerberus stared at Clow and Yue in turns, for once stunned speechless. (And for Yue, that's all the Christmas present he needed.)


End file.
